Miss Me?
by Jinx2016
Summary: What happened during Sherlock and John's Farewell? Who was secretly watching? Most importantly, who was returning? / Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU DID NOT WATCH HIS LAST VOW! I REPEAT! DO NOT READ! Read the Russian Translation by Veronika from Russia: /readfic/1595615


**Last chance to turn back! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN SEASON 3!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Miss me?<em>

Somewhere in London, hidden from the outside world was a man. His eyes were shaded with evil and contained the glint a child playing a game may have. A tight Westwood suit enveloped his thin frame and made his fine skin almost luminous in the pale light of the computer lights. It gave him a corpse like look, but by all rights it was a most appropriate look for him. He had shot himself in the head after all. Or did he? That wasn't the big question right now. The big question is why is he back from the dead now? However, that answer was simple. It was on the computer screen right now. On his computer screen Moriarty watched as Sherlock Holmes said his goodbyes to Dr. John and Mary Watson. The madman had to admit. He had not expected Sherlock to actually shoot Charles. He had thought the great detective would just sucker punch the other with his deductions, but this was oh so much more fun. The great and wonderful Sherlock Holmes had actually committed _murder._ To protect his friends of course. Oh, how sweet. Personally, Moriarty had already figured this was how Sherlock was planning to end it all. Ever since Sherlock 'jumped' Moriarty had been keeping an eye on him. He saw the pain and suffering Sherlock had gone through and how much the detective had changed emotionally over the years. Moriarty smirked. He was just going to sit back and watch the show, but how could he pass up a chance to play with this new Sherlock? The detective had grown so many new feelings and gained more loved ones than ever expected. How would Sherlock react to Moriarty's resurrection? Would he revert to his old self before the fall and the countless years without John? Or perhaps something else would be born? Either way, Moriarty wanted a chance at poking the ticking time bomb. Charles had just been something to bring Holmes out of hiding and prepare him for future games. That's all this was. One big game.

_Ding!_

Moriarty glanced at his phone, smirking inwardly to himself as he opened it up.

**New Messages from S. Moran:**

**Ready? –SM**

Moriarty looked back at the computer screen, watching as Sherlock's aircraft took off. Oh yes, Moran; the man who had planted the bomb on the tube car during the-what did Johnny boy call the case? It doesn't matter. What matters is that Moran was more than just some terrorist. He was Moriarty's right hand man. After freeing Moran from prison the assassin has been keeping an eye on Holmes and his friends, making sure everybody ended up in the right place in the end.

**Show time. –M**

Moriarty sent the message and got up from his seat in front of the computer. The thousands of televisions stacked up in his secret office played on a loop as he walked past. He grabbed his coat and thrust open the door leading to the world of London. He raised his arms, a smile plain as day on his face.

"Did you miss me?" Moriarty called out to the world as it learnt the news of the greatest consulting detective's return. It was time to continue the game long left on hold. It was time to pluck Sherlock Holmes' wings once again and this time it will be the last.

* * *

><p><strong>That was an awesome season! I feel like I'm riding an emotional roller-coaster. And I must say how absolutely amazing Moffat's son Louis did playing young Sherlock. He was extraordinary. My favorite part of His Last Vow had to be when Sherlock was shot and Moriarty after the credits. <strong>** I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S BACK! MOFFAT! ****What were your favorite parts during His Last Vow or the rest of the season?**

**Back to the fic. I just decided to do a short little fic about Moriarty during Sherlock and John's goodbye in the show. I linked some of the things that happened during the season to show how Moriarty may be pulling the strings to help him accomplish whatever little game he has planned for Sherlock in the next season. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! **


End file.
